1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to a method of determining shift between two images.
2. Description of Related Art
Anti-shake function for a camera becomes more indispensable as the number of pixels increases and the camera is equipped with more complex optical schemes, particular in middle-end and high-end cameras.
The anti-shake may be performed using optics, however at a high cost. Alternatively, the anti-shake may be performed using image processing technique to determine the shaking (or shifting) amount. The determined shaking amount may be utilized in a digital camera, for example, to increase the aperture or exposure value (e.g., ISO value). The determined shaking amount may be utilized in a video camera, for example, to counter-shift the frames. However, conventional anti-shake image processing techniques are either calculation-intensive, prone to mis-judgement or prone to noise.
Due to disadvantages of the conventional anti-shake image processing techniques, a need has arisen to propose a novel anti-shake scheme that may perform anti-shake in a more economical manner to reduce manufacturing cost, and in a faster manner to realize a real-time application.